Black Friday
by modernxxmyth
Summary: Mark wants to go to Best Buy early on Black Friday and drags Callie along with him, resulting in humorous results. Mark/Callie. Mallie one-shot.


Set post-7.09 Slow Night, So Long. One-shot. Mark/Callie. That pretty much sums it up.

* * *

_**Black Friday**_

The line outside Best Buy at 4:00 AM on Black Friday was ridiculously long. People were lined up on the wet sidewalk, bundled up in winter coats because it was absolutely _freezing_ and far too early.

Mark, however, was excited. He was cold, sure, but he was incredibly excited. He had been waiting to buy a new plasma flat screen TV, and he wanted to buy it on sale. He was excited.

Callie was not. She was pouting in line beside him, not wanting to be there in the least. But she was a good friend, and Mark hadn't wanted to go alone. So she'd woken up at three in the morning, made coffee for the both of them, and they drove together to Best Buy. They got in line just to wait for another hour until stores opened.

She took a sip of her coffee and hid a yawn behind her hand. "Remind me…why the hell are we here at such an ungodly hour, again?"

"The flat screen, Torres, the flat screen."

"And you couldn't buy this at, say, ten o'clock, instead because?"

"It's a good quality television, Cal. It would be sold out. They're knocking off a few hundred bucks with this sale."

Callie rolled her eyes. "You're a surgeon, Sloan. You can afford a few hundred extra dollars."

"It's the principle of the matter. I'm going to buy it on sale. Besides, we're already here. We only have another hour to wait."

Callie let out a long, tired moan and leaned her head on his shoulder. "It's too cold, and I'm tired."

Mark pulled her close. "Body heat," he explained.

She was too tired and cold to protest. "I'm an attending now. I shouldn't have to be awake this early."

Mark rubbed his hands up and down her arms, trying to warm her up. "Thanks for coming."

Callie closed her eyes and leaned into him. "You're welcome. You owe me."

"I do," he agreed. "Are you at least going to buy something while you're here?"

Callie shrugged. "I don't know. I don't really need anything, but maybe I'll buy a DVD or something."

Mark laughed.

They waited out the next hour in cold, huddling close together to keep warm. When doors finally opened, Mark and Callie ran towards the televisions, and Mark found the one he wanted. After purchasing, they headed over to peruse the DVD section.

Callie gasped. "Oh my god."

"What?" Mark asked.

"_Lost_," Callie breathed. "It's all on sale. All of it. All six seasons of Lost are on sale. All of them."

"Great," Mark said. "So buy one."

"One?" Callie replied. She furrowed her brows. "One…I can't buy just one. Mark, they're _all_ on sale. All of them. I have to get them all."

Mark's eyes widened. "That's a lot of Lost. Haven't you only seen a little of the show?"

Callie nodded emphatically. "Only part of season one. That's why I need them all. So I can watch the whole series."

She grabbed all of the box sets, arms full and ready to drop one. Mark laughed and took three of the seasons, each of them carrying half to the check out.

* * *

After making all of their purchases, they both went back to sleep for a few hours at Mark's place. They were awoken by the doorbell at nine. The delivery guys were there to set up Mark's new TV. Callie made more coffee while they did their job, and the television was set up soon enough.

"You know what we should do today?" Callie asked.

"What's that?" Mark replied, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Have a Lost marathon. I have the DVDs, you have a new TV. It sounds like a winning combination to me."

"Hmm. I think I could probably handle that. This show better be good, though."

Callie smiled. "It will be. I have high hopes."

By lunch time, they were both obsessed.

"What the hell is with this island?" Mark questioned loudly.

They had finished five episodes, and now they were making lunch.

"Locke used to be in a wheelchair!" Callie exclaimed.

"And there's a smoke monster!" Mark added.

"So bizarre," Callie replied.

They brought sandwiches and sodas back to the couch so they could watch more.

By dinner, they were utterly addicted.

"What the hell did Kate do?" Callie asked. "Who did she kill?"

Mark added, "And why is she so hot?"

Callie laughed and nodded in agreement. "I know, right?"

They made dinner and poured themselves some wine. They brought the bottle with them to the couch, knowing full well neither of them would want to get up to get more.

They reached episode sixteen by midnight.

"Are they seriously playing a drinking game?" Callie asked. "On an island? Chasing down a boar?"

Mark took a hefty gulp of wine. "I believe they are. I mean…it's not like they're low on time."

Callie laughed and sipped her wine. They'd worked their way through one bottle already and were well into their second.

Yawning, Callie leaned her head on Mark's shoulder. "This show is so good it's not even funny."

"Seriously. I bet you're glad I dragged you to Best Buy now, aren't you?"

"Maybe," Callie admitted. "This show really does look good on your new TV. But I think sixteen episodes may be enough for one day."

They both laughed at how ridiculous it sounded.

Mark replied, "Yeah. I'd say so. It's been a pretty successful Black Friday. We should get some sleep."

He got up off the couch, and Callie laid down, pulling a pillow under her head. Mark leaned down to kiss her on the cheek, but Callie turned her chin just slightly at the last second. Their lips brushed briefly, and both of them breathed into the quick kiss. Mark was the first to pull away.

"Uh…sorry," he said, not quite sure what to say.

Callie bit her lip. "Don't be."

"Yeah?" Mark queried, raising an eyebrow.

Her gaze darkened. "Yeah."

She reached a hand behind Mark's neck and pulled his lips down to meet hers once more in a searing kiss.

As Mark was dragged by the hand into his bedroom mere moments later by Callie, layers of clothing being peeled off as they moved, he decided it really had been a very successful Black Friday.


End file.
